


Drops of Jupiter

by livelifeliving



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelifeliving/pseuds/livelifeliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star- one without a permanent scar and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?”<br/>---<br/>Clarke is damaged and working on getting over it. Lexa is damaged and working on getting out of here as soon as humanly possible. With high school coming to an end and the promise of university and freedom right around the corner, Lexa is just trying to find her place in this world. Clarke think's that she's already found hers- in the arms of a stubborn, green-eyed girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for a while now and am finally feeling confident enough in it to go ahead and put the first chapter out there. The second one should be up very shortly, so be on the look out for that. Any comments or suggestions you have for me are always much appreciated!

“Canada’s really not that great. I swear,” Clarke advised as she sat across the bed from her dark-haired friend- or more than friend…maybe. If she was being honest with herself, she was still trying to figure that part out. It had been one month since she’d started at Grounder Bridge Senior High- one month since she’d met Lexa. 

Clarke’s thoughts trailed back to the first time she’d been able to interest Lexa in a conversation, the first time she actually managed to make Lexa laugh, the first time Lexa’s hand had mysteriously ended up close enough to her own that Lexa could run her pinky finger along Clarke’s (because Lexa denied it’s occurrence even as it was happening), and then Clarke’s mind wandered to that kiss- the first one. It’s not like they’d made a habit of kissing each other, but it’d happened more than a few times. Although the girl found it occupying her thoughts with greater frequency, she wasn’t really in a hurry to define anything, and it didn’t seem like Lexa was either, so she let it be what it was. 

Clarke ran a hand through her hair, shaking away her thoughts just in time to watch Lexa roll her eyes dramatically.

“Well that’s hardly fair to Canada, Clarke. You’re comparing it to fucking Italy, and Japan, and wherever the hell else you’ve been,” Lexa huffed, pulling her legs to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees and then slowly brought her gaze to meet Clarke’s. “I just want to see snow.”

Sure, Clarke had been to all of those places. She’d moved all over the world, bouncing from one military base to the next, following wherever her parents were needed. She just really hated to think about all of it now- it always managed to leave a sour taste in her mouth. Her parents had always explained it to her as an adventure, an invaluable chance to see everything there was to see. It turned out that it did have a price though, and now all of her memories were tainted. 

All of that was for a later time though, and right now she just wanted to focus on the curly-haired girl before her. “It’s basically just cold, white rain. It gets really old really fast,” Clarke tried to convince her. 

Lexa was having none of it though. “But there are just so many things that you can do in it. Sledding, skiing, snow angels-“

Now it was Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes. A smile widened across her lips and she tilted her head. “Oh please, like little miss ‘needs a jacket in 70 degree weather’ would ever willingly lay in a pile of freezing snow.”

“Hey, be nice,” Lexa mumbled, the corners of her lips giving her away even as she tried not to smile. She extended one of her legs, playfully nudging the blonde’s thigh with her foot. Clarke let out a laugh and Lexa bit her bottom lip, drawing Clarke's attention to her mouth for a moment before she shrugged. “Maybe I just like wearing your jacket.”

Clarke felt her cheeks warm as she looked at Lexa and leaned her head back against the headboard. “Well, you’re going to need something better than my leather jacket for a winter in Canada.”

“Hmm, you make a good point, Clarke,” Lexa spoke, seeming to consider this for a moment, although most of Clarke's attention was stuck on the way her name sounded coming from Lexa's lips. Rolling up onto her knees, Lexa resituated herself, inching closer. Those green eyes of hers never left Clarke’s, even as she ran her hands along the headboard on either side of Clarke’s head. Clarke’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt Lexa’s warm breath against her skin, but a smile broke across her parted lips as she heard her whisper, “Got any parkas?”


End file.
